


Wishful Thinking

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum





	Wishful Thinking

We're partially done season six  
And it's more of the same old tricks  
Just one story line -  
It's Seven of Nine  
And her Delta Quadrant frolics.

Our Captain once charismatic  
Has become sadly erratic  
It's not her fault I say  
She's written that way  
But for me it's been traumatic.

So far I have practiced restraint  
And refrained from too much complaint  
About what I've seen  
On my T.V. screen  
But I've shaken off that constraint.

And so I would like to propose  
An alternate set of tableaux  
My own episode  
Sure to be vetoed  
By Voyager's writer honchos.

The first scene that I would create  
Between Janeway and her First Mate  
Is one that is due:  
Consign the Borg to  
Her alcove to regenerate.

Of course will you say that I ought  
To give some deliberate thought  
To what happens next.  
But I'm not perplexed -  
I've already thought of a plot:

Voyager's come under attack  
The crew is bravely fighting back  
They've cooked up a scheme  
Employing slipstream:  
They think that they're on the right track.

The Alien enemy force  
Revises their tactics mid course  
Which causes a shift  
And a spatial rift.  
The Captain calls up a resource

Available to her each week  
(You all should know of whom I speak)  
She's asked her fine crew  
(Except You Know Who)  
To think of a novel technique

To escape from the Alien horde  
Who have no wish to form an accord  
They just want to strip  
Our Captain's fine ship  
And they're ready to beam aboard.

But amazing as it may seem  
(And here's where I fulfill my dream)  
The rest of the crew  
(Except You Know Who)  
Behave as an efficient team.

Janeway assigns the Commander  
To run operations, and her  
Fine Chief Engineer  
Works graviton shear  
Within a spatial expander.

Tuvok handles security  
With much logic and surety.  
Paris navigates,  
The warp core pulsates,  
And Kim acts with maturity.

As Neelix keeps morale steady,  
The Doctor is standing ready.  
The Aliens attack -  
The crew fights right back  
The action makes viewers heady!

They combat on board one to one;  
Our heroes will not be out done.  
Action Kate's on lead  
All sweaty and 'tee'd'  
With compression phaser off stun.

Voyager of course does prevail -  
The enemy routed full scale.  
With little ado  
And no You Know Who:  
For me an important detail.

They did it style and panache  
And the star ship avoided a crash  
Ingenuity!  
Continuity!  
And there might not be a backlash

From that sacred demographic  
Who all supposedly traffic  
UPN's shows  
Hoping to expose  
Themselves to things pornographic.

And I would just like to remind  
Those Powers That Be oft maligned  
That implants or not  
The Captain's still hot  
And if they can't see that... they're blind.

So I hereby voice my dismay  
"Enough is enough" I do say  
I'll reiterate  
In fact I will state:  
"Give me back my Kathryn Janeway."

~*~


End file.
